1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method of driving display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method of driving a display panel that enhances display quality of a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays a two-dimensional (2D) image. Recently, display apparatuses capable of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image have been developed, in response to consumer demand for 3D stereoscopic images in games, movies, etc.
In general, a display apparatus displays a 3D stereoscopic image using the binocular parallax of two human eyes. For example, since two human eyes are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles are received by the brain and processed therein. Thus, a brain may perceive a single stereoscopic image.
A stereoscopic image display apparatus may be classified as either a stereoscopic type with an extra spectacle, or an auto-stereoscopic type without the extra spectacle. A stereoscopic type of display may be further classified as an anaglyph type or a liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type. For the anaglyph type, a viewer wears a pair of glasses having blue and red lenses respectively for each eye. For the liquid crystal shutter stereoscopic type, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately displayed, and the viewer wears a pair of glasses which sequentially open or close a left-eye or right-eye liquid crystal shutter that are respectively synchronized with the periods of the left and right-eye images.
In general, an inversion method is used to enhance afterimage characteristics in a display apparatus. The inversion method may be classified into either a dot inversion method or a frame inversion method. In a shutter stereoscopic type using a frame inversion method, the left-eye and right-eye images are driven using time-division multiplexing, and thus a polarity of the data voltage changes. Thus, a luminance difference may occur between the left-eye image and the right-eye image.